Pranked by Roger
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Roger gets bored and Prank calls the Boho's while he's home alone Angel lives
1. Mark

Disclaimer: I dont own RENT

Roger was bored and no one was home to talk to so Roger had an idea he was going to Prank call EVERYONE

"Hello?" Roger asked as he made his first call

"Life Cafe this is Shannon speaking" Shannon said

"Hi Is Mark Cohen there?" Roger asked

"Hold on lemme see" She told him as he asked the room

"Yes he is" Shannon replied

"May I speak to him?" Roger asked

"Certainly" Shannon said as mark came to the phone

"Hello?" Mark asked

"Hi is this Mark Cohen?" Roger asked

"Yes it is" Mark told him

"Hi This is Dr.Phil and I'm calling to let you know that I heard you like to film and I'm offering you a FREE camera" Roger said in a Dr.Phillish Voice

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!! REALLY?" Mark screamed

"Yes Really" Roger said in a Dr. Phil voice

"Ok so what do I have to do Dr.Phil?" Mark asked

"Ok heres what you do...Take your Camera outside and smash it on the street" Roger instructed

"Ok Hold on" Mark told him as you hear it smash in the backround

"Ok I did it" Mark told him as he came back

"Good Job Mark and let me be the first to say congrads on winning a Dr.Phil Pen and a BRAND NEW MICROWAVE come by the studio to pick it up" Roger said

"YAY!!!!...Wait...WTF? Did you say Microwave?" Mark asked

"Yes I did and a pen" Roger said as Dr.Phil

"YOU FUCKER! I SMASHED MY CAMERA! BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING A NEW ONE NOT A MICROWAVE AND A PEN!" Mark yelled

"Thats no way to talk to Dr.Phil you bastard just for that I'm taking back my microwave now all you have is a stupid pen!" Roger yelled in his normal voice

"Yeah well I dont want that pen and anoth---Roger? Is that you? YOU TOLD ME TO SMASH MY CAMERA AND YOU RUINED MY DREAMS WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME ROGER DAVIS!" Mark yelled and hung up

"Oh shit I really wish I had keys to lock that door telling him to do that was a bad idea Oh well who should I call next..." Roger said to himself

Seriously guys who should Roger call next and what should he say let me know. 


	2. Benny

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Yeah I know just who to call! that Yuppie Scum Benny!" Roger said to himself as he called Benny

"Hey whats up? Benny here" Benny said as he answered it

"Hi this is...Big Bruce?" Roger said not sure what to say next

"Big Bruce? You mean the guy I bought my refridgerator from?" Benny asked giving Roger the PERFECT prank

"Yeah thats me well Benny I'm calling to ask you...Is your Refridgerator Running?" Roger asked Kinda giggling

"No is this a Joke?" Benny asked in a serious tone

"No it isnt I'm serious you see theres a Recall on all my fridges due to the fact that they wait until you turn around and get up and move" Roger told him

"NO WAY! THATS AMAZING! I CAN MAKE A FORTUNE!" Benny yelled with Joy

"Actually no you cant" Roger told him

"Why not?" Benny asked him

"Because the reason they wait for you to turn around to move is to make a sneak attack on you and then...BAM!" Roger yelled scaring Benny

"Bam? Bam? Whats Bam mean?" Benny asked he Ran into the Closet and hid

"Sir where are you?" Roger asked trying not to laugh

"In my closet I figure I'd be safe in here" Benny said as Roger Practically burst into tears laughing

"Its not Funny I dont want my death certificate to say Death by Refridgerator!" Benny yelled at him causing to laugh even harder

"Well I'm afraid you have 2 options here" Roger told him

"And they are?" Benny asked him

"Well you can either Hide in your closet and wait for it to run away on its own and possibly kill you" Roger told him causing Benny to cry in a squeaky voice

"Whats...My...Other..." Benny asked between tears

"Oh wait there is no other Option I'm sorry" Roger said trying to conatin his laughter

"I THINK I SAW IT MOVE!" Benny yelled

"Wow I wish I dident tell mark to break his camera then we could go over to Benny's an film this" Roger said to himself

"Yeah Good idea Roger get Mark to come over and Film it and help me kill it so we ca---WAIT A SECOND IS THIS ROGER?" Benny yelled

"Urm...No" Roger said

"YES IT IS! AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS THAT I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR PLACE AND SMASHING YOUR GUITAR THE SECOND I GET THERE" Benny said as he hung up

"Ya know maybe that wasent the best idea either I REALLY need to stop talking to myself during prank calls...anyways who should I call next?" Roger asked himself

So guys you tell me what should he do next? 


	3. Mimi

Disclaimer: Yeah I still dont own RENT only my RENT DVD which I love dearly.

A/N: Yes Mimi has a Cellphone cause I said so. and I dont speak Spanish so for some parts I'm using a Language translater (Sp?)

"Yeah that's it I think I'll call Mimi from work she should be on break I'll call her cell" Roger said as he dialed her number

"Hello?" Mimi asked as she answered

"Hey Mimi its..." Roger started to say as Mimi inturupted him

"Roger yeah I know cause My cellphone has caller ID" Mimi told him

"Fuck" Roger yelled

"Fuck?" Mimi asked him

"Yeah Fuck I got some bad news for you" Roger said now knowing exactly what to do

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Mimi asked him

"Well No" Roger said trying not to laugh

"Whats wrong? Do I need to come home?" Mimi asked him

"No I would only suggest finding new employment" Roger told her

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Mimi yelled

"Because the Catscratch called and said your losing your touch and your moves arent good and your fired" Roger said

"WHAT THE HELL IM THE BEST THERE" Mimi yelled

"Oh yeah...Benny called" Roger said

"And?" Mimi asked

"He found out you got fired and he said No job no house and no singing about not paying RENT" Roger told her

"What an asshole!" Mimi yelled

"Yeah he got even worse when he threw all your stuff in the streets and the cars ran over it" Roger told her

"The clothes too?" Mimi asked

"Yes them too" Roger said

"SOME OF THOSE ARENT EVEN MINE SOME ARE ANGEL'S SHES GONNA FLIP!" Mimi yelled

"Well maybe now would be a good time to tell you I was just kidding" Roger told her

"WHAT THE FUCK ROGER? THATS NOT EVEN FUNNY I WAS WORRIED I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ROGER DAVIS" Mimi yelled

"But I told you it was a joke" Roger told her

"YEAH WELL HERES SOMETHING THAT ISNT EVEN A JOKE! NO SEX NO FREE SHOWS AND NO SNEAK PEAKS OF NEW DANCES AND NO MAKING OUT FOR 1 MONTH" Mimi yelled

"Shit...Thats a long time..." Roger told her

"Yes Roger it is and you deserve it I mean Honestly Usted seriamente puede ser ocasionalmente Roger no maduro tan maldito" Mimi told him

"You must be really pissed if your speaking spanish" Roger told her

"Roger just promise me no more prank calls or its 2 months got it?" Mimi asked him

"Yes I got it" Roger said

"Good I'll see you at 5 when I get home" Mimi told him and hung up

"OK so No sex or anything for a month I can live with that...I hope...But If Mimi doesent know I'm making more calls then it wont kill her so I'm gonna prank more people" 


	4. Joanne

Disclaimer: I dont own RENT

"Oh well" Roger said to himself "As long as Mimi does not find out about this I'm good! I'm calling Joanne!"

"Hello Office Of Joanne Jefferson this is Joanne Jefferson Speaking" Joanne told him

"Howdy My Name is Ricky! Ricky Mc...Urm...McRicky Thats Right Ricky McRicky" Roger said with an accent "I'm a Lawyer from Texas!"

"Thats Great" Joanne said "So Ricky what can I do you for?"

"You can do me for free!" Roger said in an accent "Just Kidding! Lawyer humor!"

"Right..." Joanne told him

"Anyways Ms.Jefferson I'm calling about Maureen Johnson" Roger told her "Your Ex Girlfriend"

"Yeah what about Maureen my---Wait did you say Ex Girlfriend?" Joanne asked

"Yes" Roger told her "I'm calling to say that I'm her Lawyer and she's gonna sue you!"

"For what?" Joanne asked

"For not having sex enough" Roger told Joanne "Your gonna lose everything you own Ms.Jefferson"

"WHAT? How do I fix this?" Joanne yelled

"You meet Maureen's Demands" Roger told her "You have to find a Mr.Mark Cohen and Give him a Wedgie and make him cry"

"What?" Joanne asked "I'm not gonna do that"

"But wait!" Roger told her "Theres more! you have to go find a man named Tom Collin's and lick his feet then go to a bar and buy him a Tom Collin's"

"These are Maureen's demands" Roger told her in his Ricky Voice " DO IT NOW" Roger yelled while playing his Guitar

"Roger is that you?" Joanne asked

"NO!" Roger yelled in his Ricky Voice

"Is too" Joanne told him "I can hear you playing Guitar and just wait until I see you later Roger! Your dead"

"Oh well" Roger told Himself "I'm gonna call Angel now" 


End file.
